Lost But Not Forgotten
by Slytherin Princess34
Summary: When a brother and sister are separated after the death of their parents, to what lengths will they go to in order to find one another? Warning: Violence, death, vulgar language
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Katie? I'm home! Anybody here?" Severus called out as he walled through the door.

"SEV!" Katrina cried out in happiness as she ran to her brother.

"There's my favorite little sister!" He said with a laugh as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm youw onwy wittwe sistaw siwwy." She laughed.

"How silly of me. Of course you are my only little sister. Why if there were more of you, you would have to compete for everyone's attention and you would have to share me." He said with a laugh. At this she made a face.

"I don't want to shawe you Sev. Sev mine and onwy mine. Maybe mommy and daddy's too, but mostwy mine." She said with an after thought, as she hugged him tightly.

"And you are mine, Katie. I promise to never let anything happen to you." He said, as he returned her hug and kissed her forehead.

"Severus? Is that you?" Eileen Snape called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom. Katie and I are in the living room." He called out, putting his sister down. Mrs. Snape walked into the and hugged her son.

"I've missed you, Sweetheart. How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm well, and yourself?"

"We're alright for the moment." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, concerned for his families safety.

"It's Tobias."

"What did he do?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"He began to drink again and Katrina, she's a witch." She answered.

"She's a witch?" He asked, both excited and concerned.

"Wook what I can do!" Katrina exclaimed. She looked at her clothes and right before their eyes the clothes began to morph into a child-sized ball gown.

"Wow Katie! That's beautiful." He said, clapping when she did a twirl. Just then a slow, exaggerated clapping was heard from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw that it was Tobias Snape, and they knew there was going to be trouble.

"So, my daughter is a witch?" He said, his words slurring together in his drunken state. He picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. When Katrina saw this she began to cry from fear.

"Get behind me Katie." Severus told her as he drew his wand. She quickly ran behind him.

"I let you corrupt our freak for a son with your witch craft, but I won't let you do the same with my daughter. I may not have been able to beat it out of you or him, but I sure as hell will beat it out of her." Tobias said. When he said this Eileen's eyes took on a cold glint and she went and stood beside her son.

"You hurt me and my son, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let you put your hands on my daughter! ACCIO MY WAND!" She cried. Her wand flew into her hand and she and Severus stood with their wands pointed at the drunk man.

"So you want to fight dirty? Well two can play at that game." He said as he pulled a gun from his pocket. He pointed the gun at Severus and pulled the trigger. Severus dove to the ground taking Katrina with him so that she wasn't hit.

"SEVERUS! KATRINA!" Eileen yelled in fear. Tobias prepared to shoot again and just as he pulled the trigger, Eileen dove to the ground in front of them and was shot in her heart.

"MOM!" "MOMMY!" The two siblings cried. Katrina crawled over to her mother's body and began to shake her.

"Mommy? Mommy pwease wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! DON'T WEAVE ME! MOMMY!" She cried as she continued to shake her mother with tears freely streaming down her eyes. While she was crying into her mother's body, her father had begun to walk forward with the gun trained on her.

"Come here Katrina." He said. Katrina shook her head and began to cry harder.

"You huwt mommy. You's a bad man!"

"I said come here!"

"NO! You not my daddy any mowe! I want mommy!" She screamed.

"You want her? Fine, then you can join her in HELL!" He yelled as he began to pull the trigger.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Severus yelled out. The curse hit Tobias Snape in the center of his chest and he fell to the floor with a thud. Severus ran over to his sister and gathered her up in his arms. "Are you alright Katie? Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously, as he quickly checked her over.

"I-I'm ok S-sev. I w-want mommy. Why w-w-won't she w-wake up?" She sobbed.

"Katie...Mom's-" Suddenly there were multiple popping sounds of apparation. Then the two remaining Snapes were surrounded by Aurors. Some of them went to survey the damage, while others checked on the dead bodies in the room. When one of the Aurors began to walk towards them, Severus pushed Katrina behind his back. The man had a limp in his walk, a magical eye, and scars across his face.

"No need to be alarmed. My name is Alabastor Moody. I'm an Auror. I work for the Ministry of Magic." He said as he raised his hands to show that he was unarmed for the moment. "We received a notice saying that someone in this house had used an Unforgivable in this house. What we need to know is who did it and why."

"My name is Severus Snape, Sir and this is my sister, Katrina Snape. I was the one to use an Unforgivable, however I used it because our lives were in danger." Severus said.

"Would you care to explain?" Moody asked with a frown.

"Our mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince, had married a muggle who at the time did not know about her being a witch. When he found out he began to drink and was abusive. When she had me he began to get a little better, until he found out that I could do magic as well. Then, he began to abuse both of us. Our mother tried to protect me from the beatings he would give me, but then he would begin to beat her worse then he would me. My only salvation was when I got my Hogwarts letter. When mom had Katie, Tobias Snape, who is unfortunately our father, began to drink less often and for awhile he actually acted like the father he should have been. Tonight he came back to the house drunk and saw Katie do accidental magic. When he found out that she was a witch he became violent. He threw a vase at the wall and scared Katie. I told Katie to get behind me so that he couldn't hurt her. Tobias then told us that he may not have been able to beat the magic out of mom or myself , but that he would beat it out of Katie. Mom moved to help me protect Katie and she summoned her wand. He saw that we were willing to use magic against him, so he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me. I dropped to the ground, pulling Katie down with me so that she wouldn't get hit. While we were on the ground he took another shot at me, but mom jumped in front of us and she got shot in the heart." He said with tear filled eyes. "Katie tried to get mom to wake up, and Tobias told Katie to go to him, but she started yelling at him and he got angry at her so he went to shoot her. That's when I used the Killing Curse, but you see I had to use it. I couldn't let Katie die. He took my mother away from me but I wasn't going to let him take my sister." He explained.

"I see. You do realize you may have to spend a short period of time in Azkaban, for using an Unforgivable against a muggle?" Moody asked him with a sorrowful expression.

"Please, you can't split us up. I'm all she has left. I promised to protect her and that's what I did! Our lives were threatened! I used it in self-defense!" Severus screamed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but it's the law." Moody said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody."

"What's going to happen to Katie?" Severus asked fearfully.

"Ms. Snape is going to have to be put in an Orphanage, where she will hopefully be adopted by a loving family."

"Are you insane! You can't take her away! She needs me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape."

"No! You're not taking her! I won't let you!" Severus yelled. He turned around and grabbed her hand and made a run for the door.

"Get him!" Moody yelled. The two Snapes ran through the house dodging the stunners that were thrown at them to the best of their ability. They made it out of the house and to the park before Severus got hit with a stunner and had fallen to the ground.

"Sev! Get up! Get up! Come on we have to go!" Katrina said as she tried to lift her brother.

"Katie, I'm going to put a glamour on you and then I need you to run as fast as you can and get away from here. You can't let the aurors catch you do you understand?" She nods her head. "Glamouri!" Katrina's looks began to change. Her hair, which had been black with a slight curl was now brown and bushy with many curls. Her skin tone darkened to a light tan color. Her face was now dotted with freckles, and her once black eyes were now a chocolate brown.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine now go!"

"I wove you Sev." She said as she gave him a hug.

"I love you too. Now go!" He said pushing her away. She began to run as fast as she could but took one last look over her shoulder. The last thing she saw of her brother was him being taken into custody by the man with the scary eye.

_*Any incorrect spelling and grammatical errors were done on __**purpose**__, the little girl is suppose to be two. This story begins in 1982.*_


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina ran as fast as she could across the park and down winding sidewalks when she came to a busy street which she tried to cross. She heard the honk of a car horn and saw a car headed straight for her. She screamed when she saw the car get closer. What happened next confused her. She was suddenly in the air and moving across the busy street and was taken across to the other sidewalk. She looked up and saw the face of a man and realized that he must have saved her.

"Thank you, Mistaw." She said shyly.

"You're welcome, little girl. What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Katie. Who awe you?"

"My name is John Granger." He said with a smile.

"Pweasure to meet you Mistaw Gwanjaw." She said with a small curtsey.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now Katie, what were you doing crossing a busy street all by yourself?"

"I was wunning away fwom the men who was twying to take me away fwom my bwother." She said sadly.

"Where is your brother now?" He asked with a frown.

"The men has him." She said with a small sob.

"Where are your parents?" He asked as his frown deepened. Surely they would keep a better watch on their children.

"Dead. Daddy shooted mommy and when daddy twied to kiww me Sev kiwwed him. Now the men awe aftaw me." She sobbed.

"Hush, it's going to be alright. Nobody's going to take you away." He said as he rubbed the crying child's back. "Do you have any other family besides your brother who you could live with?" He asked. When she shook her head he became concerned. He couldn't leave her out here by herself, he would just have to take her home with him until he figured out what to do. "Would you like to come home with me? My wife and I could let you stay with us until we find out where you can stay."

"I don't want to intwude."

"Nonsense." He said with a smile. "It would be our pleasure to have you in our home."

"Okay." She said with a smile, and started walking to his house again, this time with Katie in his arms.


End file.
